Kimberly Montclair
Kimberly Sweete (Sweet) is a young Priestess born and raised in Westfall. A tailors daughter, she wandered into a path of divinity; to better herself as a person. Her calling is medical, her heart is of the lights teaching. Ordained in Lordaeron, she has annulled her Priestess title to become a Sister of the Light in the Westridge Priory. Only to become ordained in Stormwind City. =Description= ---- Faded winds and howling cries echo along the valley of grass and lush; washing about the vast forestry in abundance. A path, a guidance in the yonder, is paved with sunken prints; marks of one's journey upon the woodlands terrain. Following, searching, and seeking a way. If one follows and finds but the mere imagery of a curvaceous figure, adorned in cream clad that wrapped and pressed to the plush make. An essence in the blind, a light to be seen. The hooded figure is all but what it seems.Hidden beneath the careful wraps of the wears is a delicate creature, one that has a thumping heart that runs rapid in time. A natural curiosity is raised, a flow of one’s mind wandering as it places you into its sights. Perhaps, this is but a hidden treasure, a docile beauty in a chrysalis waiting to be revealed. Or, perhaps the alternative of a ravenous monstrosity that awaits the preys move. It’s a peculiar thing, wearing no face to be seen. No canvas to show and no portrait to be found. Nothing left for one to critique. As if they are nothing more than the hosting form for an old soul. Trapped and lingering the waking vegetation of the woodlands. Or, perhaps what awaits is nothing but an illusion. A trickery of sorts. If one is to watch for much longer, the image only begins to fade. Hidden beauty is a treasure to behold. The figure would pull the cowl back and let the piercing hazel brown eyes gander to the onlooker, captivating them in the docile stare. Silently, that pushing wind blows the revealed raven locks over the face to let it curtain and cascade over the gem of a woman. The plump fem, once more masked by the world. It may have been mere seconds that one was able to see. But, it only takes those simple moments to capture something for a lifetime. The priestess would pull the hood over their head once more, making it an oddity once more; a hidden flower in the field. Armor This young Priestess tends to wear a lot of white. A pure colour to represent her pure and innocent nature. She adorns a rather length gown that is worn with a hooded cape. That hood covers most of her head and simply hides the woman’s frame as much as it can. When she’s not in her usual attire, she will wear her uniform for the Regiment. Maxen & kim.png Kimberly Sweete 6.jpg Kimberly Sweete 13.jpg Kimberly Sweete 10.jpg Kimberly Sweete 6.png Kimberly Sweete 5.png Kimberly Sweete 3.jpg Kimberly Sweete 8.png Kimberly Sweete 9.jpg Kimberly Sweet 14.jpg Kimberly Sweet 7.jpg Kimberly Sweet 4.jpeg Kimberly Sweete2.png Kimberly Sweete.png Arms The only arms this Priestess dares to use is Staves. Her 'weapon' is the light. As, she prefers to use a casters hand to do her battling. Though, it's rather rare you'd see her fighting. She's a healer, a woman of the medical kind. She won't be found in the front of the lines let alone on the field; if at all. =History= ---- Sister Sweete is a woman of the Light. A studious student in the guidance of others, in the Cathedral. In the many years of being involved with the Church, she’d finally found her place and wishes to grow and expand her knowledge. To finally become ordained in Stormwind and soon achieve Prioress; in the distant future. With her guidance now in the hands of her teacher, Alonsus Secundus , she’s beginning to work more toward her future. In hopes, to become a respected member of the Church. Upon her training, she is now an ordained priestess in the Church of the Holy Light. A mother in the eyes of many. Youth Kimberly Sweete was born in Westfall on February 14th of 5 L.C. She’s the daughter of a well-known Tailor, by the name of Michael Sweete, whom tailored many fine clothing for several folks of the land. Kimberly was the youngest of three; her being the third. Their mother, whom suffered years into their growth, went a bit loopy. In her state, she left the home front and has not been seen since. The family, unaware of her where about, still look for her and have begun to accept the fact she may no longer be with them. Kimberly was taught the trade of the family, while her siblings went off to serve with Stormwind; as their respected traits. Though, her interests would soon sway to a more compassionate trait and soon found herself enrolling into a local church; to learn more and indulge in the teachings. When her father passed, she no longer could stay in Westfall. Instead, she took her interests far away from the land. With a group of kindred, she’d take mission to Lights hope; before the plague. It wasn’t long till a small group of travelers went off on their own and fled the Eastern Plague lands; leaving Lights hope. Kimberly would join them, returning toward Stormwind and beginning her journey in being a wandering Medic. In her journeys, before the Military days, she’d help in local orphanages, churches, and small jobs with hired help on deployments. It’s only been recently, that she’s found her home in the King’s Army- The First Regiment. The First Regiment Upon application came acceptance, stepping foot into uncharted and unknown territory. A life that would soon become the Priestess’ core values. The Regiment has been her first real experience with more organized and militaristic settings. With training, time, and understanding, the Priestess as learned how to become a proper soldier in the lines of battle. She is currently a Private in the Regiment, working hard in hopes to someday make the ranks and prove her worth. Years to come. Path To Ordainment The path is simply such, a journey to the furthermore of one's abilities. To better themselves and offer guidance in the harshest of times. Kimberly has been nose deep into her tomes, studying to the ends of Azeroth to know all she can. The studious Priest is currently working to receive ordainment in Stormwind; a once ordained Priestess in the Lordaeron Church annulled to the Kings Army. The Sister of the Light has found herself under the guidance of several Mothers and Fathers; Bishops and Graces, to seek the inner knowledge of the church. Though, taken under the hand of Alonsus II, the Priestess has kept to her routine of seeking the knowledge of many. Many sights make the mind stronger. With a few Liturgies, a Pilgrimage, and several confessionals completed, the Priestess is on the right path to a longer journey ahead. Ordainment The bells tolled at the stroke of Seven, all chiming to signify the time. Within the church, many gathered and listened to the Cardinal Popohnia Crystalrose. With the help of Desiderata Juliana Charlotte Sunsworn née Valeyard, Kimberly Sweete was ordained within the Stormwind Cathedral. From a Sister of the Light to a Mother in the Church of the Holy Light, she now progresses forth in the Church to prove her worth and provide the knowledge to those whom seek it. =Personality= ---- A voice only carries so far, letting it be heard by those whom care to hear the melodic vibratos of it. Soft, in sound, they carry a heavy set of odd words. Misplaced, perhaps flaunted. A voice offers mere intelligence and wisdom in its ominous manners. With this sound come poise. A vision of perfection. Words articulately placed, as if the symphony rehearsed. The strings played seamlessly and the tempo on par to its rise and falls. Though, with such entireness comes a caged up songbird. A bird that sings a different song. Beyond the well-executed words is a mocking bird, trapped and mimicking all that it knows. Using its taught instincts to survive in the harsh environments. A few key factors about this locked up song bird is its hidden talents and true potentials. The reality behind the mask. Though, poised in nature, the bird is rather meek and frail, weak and afraid. Raw in its emotions. But, boasting the courage to contain it. An elaborate cover for the flaws. In a tough world, one tends to pick up on their natural instincts, the ones wired into their minds from the prime days of growth. A coy nature, this bird does hone. Be it timid or playful, they are aware of the tune they sing. A flightless bird, they are not. Beliefs Her faith, and belief, has always been with the Church of the Holy Light. As a current member of the church, Kimberly serves a Mother. The Mothers role is to teach and bestow the Lights ways upon the disciples; those whom seek the wisdom and knowledge of the churches ways. But, also to bless and assist with others whom enter the church; be it followers, those who practice, or simply those whom are lost and desire guidance. Quirks With such a timid nature, many quirks and genetics tend to come off as sheepish or meek. The Priestess has a stammer, a stutter as many call it. Though, most presume it to be nerves or insecurity, she has battled with improving the nature of her speech and enunciation. She’s quite an articulate speaker, minus the stumble on words. The woman tends to fiddle or move her hands about, a normal motion for someone with a slight issue to their vocals. Using them to merely distract while she catches up on the stuck wording. Along with a stammer, she’s rather soft spoken and lull in sound. Though, she has proven herself to be a bit of a loudspeaker when it comes to the appropriate times. This gives her a motherly quirk, something soothing yet affirming to ensure slight control on the moment. Relationships [http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Maxen_Montclair Duke Maxen Montclair] Current Courtship. Maxen Montclair, though a Lord Marshal in the First Regiment, is something more to the young Priestess. The couple are courting, despite the age difference. Many tend to razz them over the age gap. But, she doesn't let it get to her. In the end, she's happier when she's with the Duke. The couple share much in common and enjoy one another's company. Elspeth Lightweaver ' ''Sister. This woman is someone she had not noticed for a long time. Elspeth and Kimberly share a bond no other could. Elspeth approached Kim, after a House of Nobles meeting, and presented her with the truth. Elspeth is Kim's older sister. They share a mother and a father. Kimberly is truly thankful for this blessing. Though, she is still unsure how to handle the news. Time will certainly flourish this once broken bond and mend anything. [http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Markus_Stonewall '''Markus Stonewall] Knight Captain in the First Regiment. This hulk of a person is someone Kimberly see's as a respective figure. Though, these two haven't had any real conversations outside the Regiment, she feels a notable mutuality. To Kimberly, Markus is an authoritative figure that has a heart of gold. Though, he does not wear his heart on his sleeve, she knows he means well in his actions. [http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Caiterina_Stonewall Caiterina Stonewall]' ''Knight Lieutenant in the First Regiment Caiterina is someone Kim found to be reliable, someone she could to turn to an speak with; a younger mother figure. Though, the woman could be stern, it only added a more respectable quality to her. Caiterina, is someone Kim refers to as a close friend. One she'd sit and have tea again with. '''Baron Berominton Lightsmyth Corporal in the First Regiment Berominton has been someone Kimberly held dear and near for a long time now. Their friendship is that of a brother. Before Kimberly found out she had living family still, Bero was practically the only one she knew. The pair have exchanged prayer beads and talk on a consistent basis. Bero is someone that she will be there for to the very end. Averelie Talbot Sergeant in the First Regiment AverCategory:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Priests Category:Medics Category:The First Regiment